chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Meach Harvest
To make a dish, Mung must confront the ghosts of his past and fight the most dreaded of all fruits - The Meach. Plot The episodes begins with Chowder showing a poster of Mung Daal when he was younger to Schnitzel and says that Mung can do anything, which Mung denies what Chowder says. Then Truffles comes and says that they have an order for Mince Meach Pie, which makes Mung turn white with fear. Mung then hides in the potato peelings and says he's waiting until the customer goes away forever. Chowder tries to encourage Mung to make the dish, but Truffles says that whenever he sits in the potato peelings there is no talking to him, which makes Chowder rip up his poster of Mung. Chowder takes Mung straight to the customer and tells him that he cannot make the dish and that Mung is too scared to be a chef anymore. The customer becomes mad and says that he thought this was a catering company not a day care for scared little poopy baby, which offends Mung, so he takes his catering crew on a Meach hunt. On the way to the Meach Fields, Mung barfs on the car from nervousness and they stop to wash it off. When they got to the Meach Fields, Chowder asks Mung why is he so scared of the Meaches, so Mung tells his story of how he used to be young and arrogant and how he got the Queen Meach, but the Meaches attacked him and chased him back into his catering company. He had made his first Mince Meach Pie, but Meaches attacked Mung everyday for 25 years and then we see that the Meaches had broken Mung's spirit, his bones, including his hair and that was why he never want to make the Mince Meach Pie ever again. Mung also says that Chowder is going to face his fears for him and says that he's not going near the Meaches. Chowder wants Mung to help them and he has even fix up his poster, but Mung promised Chowder that he'll autograph it if he can come back alive. Schnitzel tries to refuse but Mung tells him to get back here. In order to get the queen Meach, Chowder and Schnitzel must get past her guards. Chowder and Schnitzel tries to bribe the Meaches into getting their queen to take a vacation, but Meaches aren't fooled by their disguises and attacked them. Chowder and Schnitzel has tried on many disguises (ghosts, Mariachi music players, and scout girls) to get to the queen, but the Meaches never fall for any of their tricks. They finally tried to be polite to the meaches and eventually the plan worked. Chowder also says that meaches totally fell for it, hearing this the Meaches attacked them once again. But Mung eventually put aside his fear of the meaches and stands up to them in order to save his crew. Mung insulted the Meaches by saying that all their collective mamas are dumb and ugly, which makes the Meaches chase after Mung. Back at the catering company, they made the dish and Mung autograph Chowder's poster (which he fixed up). They give the customer the pie and the Meaches attacked him and the episode ends. Quotes Customer: I thought this was a catering company, not a day care for scared little poopy baby! Mung Daal: No one calls Mung Daal a scared little poopy baby. Pack the gear we're going on a meach hunt Truffles: Give it up kid, when he sits in the potato peelings there's no talking to him (She and Shnitzel walks away) Chowder: Mung you have to make this dish Meach: You guys go on ahead (he drops on his back) I'll catch up later Mung Daal: No, Chowder, don't let them rip your arms off! It just makes them angry! Trivia *When Mung said "It was 50 years ago in the world today", the year would be 1958 (this aired in July 2008). Then he said "Every day for 25 years", the year is 1983. *The second appearance of young Mung. *Chowder, Mung and Shnitzel were the only ones to be infected by the meaches. *While Chowder and Shnitzel were attacked, Mung babbled the Chowder theme. *The Meaches are parodies of the Xenomorph from the 1979 horror film, Alien (film). *In the flashback in Mung on The Rocks, the meaches didn't appear. You might guess they met beforehand *When Chowder said to Shnitzel, "I used your apron to unclog your toilet!" and Shnitzel wonders, it is a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, Graveyard Shift. Where SpongeBob said to Squidward that he used his clarinet to unclog his toilet and Squidward wonders. *This is the last premiere of Chowder to air during Cartoon Network's Fall era. The final episodes of the first season and the rest of the second and third (except Chowder Grows Up, which aired during the Check It era) seasons aired during the Noods era. Gallery Official art Meaches pic1.jpg Screenshots Meaches.jpg|A group of Meaches running past a white pepper. DefaultCAGJU5ML.jpg|The Meach Gardens. vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h19m06s225.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h19m13s231.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h19m16s233.png vlcsnap-2014-06-11-21h45m45s137.jpg|Hey, You can't talk that way about My dumb, ugly Mama. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes